On Bended Knee
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Troy shows his son that even the perfect couples has problems


Thirty-Seven year old Troy Bolton walked into his house after a long day at his office. After graduating college, many people thought that Troy was going to be the next Lebron James or Kobe Bryant, but Troy shocked them when he decided to become a lawyer. Turns out he always had a thing for law, it was like a secret that only he knew and he brought it out when he got into law school.

Walking father into the house, he smiled when he saw his 7 year old daughter, Christina Nicole Bolton and his 3 year old son James William Bolton in the living room.

"Hey guys." His children looked up and smiled when they saw their dad.

"Daddy!" The two said as they ran into his arms.

"How are my little angles?" The two were telling him all about their day as he looked up and his smile widened when he saw his wife of 16 years, Gabriella Bolton.

"Hey sweetie." Gabriella said as she kissed him, before sitting next to him.

"Hey, how was your day." Troy asked seeing as Gabriella was a pediatrician.

"Oh you know same old, same old." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh, but I think you need to have a talk with your oldest son." Gabriella told him talking about their oldest son, 14 year old David Eric Bolton.

"Why is he okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"He and Jessica got into a fight today. He's been upstairs in his room since he got home from school. I figured this was something I should let you handle." Gabriella said talking about her son and his girlfriend of 7 months.

Troy sighed as he knew his wife was right. When it came to their children dating, they always said that she would take the girls and him the boys, but he knew Gabriella wouldn't have to worry since he knows Christina won't be dating until she turns 35.

"Let me go see how he's doing." Troy placed their youngest son in his wife's arms before kissing them all on the forehead and going upstairs to his oldest room.

Knocking on the door, Troy walked in the room to see David sitting on his bed, on the phone.

"Jess, please answer the phone. I was being an idiot, I didn't mean anything I said. Please baby call me back." David hung up his phone with a sigh as he fell back on his bed.

"Tough day son." David looked up to see his father leaning against his door.

"You have no idea." David said as Troy sat on the bed.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was on the way to Jess's locker to walk her to practice, when I saw her talking to Will from the football team and I freaked out and started yelling at the two and she pulled me away and me being angry I snapped out on her and accused her of cheating. She slapped me before running off. I've been trying to contact her, but she won't call or text me back." Troy looked at his son and gave a small smile as he saw himself in his son.

"I've been their before, not exactly that problem, but I've been there before with your mom." David looked at his father with a surprise face.

"What, you and mom. You guys are like the perfect couple." Troy chuckled at his son as he shook his head.

"Even the perfect couples have problems. You know there was a time when I thought I had lost your mom forever."

* * *

_19 year old, Troy Bolton walked into his apartment he shared with his best friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans and Jason Cross. The 5 all went go to UCLA together with their girlfriends, Gabriella and Alexandra Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nelson. He had just come back from basketball practice and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and pass out. Little did he know he had a problem on his hands._

_He walked into his bedroom to see his girlfriend of 5 years sitting on his bed._

"_Brie? What are you doing here?"_

"_We need to talk." It seemed like as soon as those four words left her mouth, all the color from his body left. Nobody in a relationship wants to hear those four words._

"_Um..okay..what about?" Troy said as he sat by her on the bed._

"_Troy, do you love me?" Gabriella asked as she looked at him._

"_Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"_

"_Because it seems as if we aren't in a relationship anymore. I mean I've hardly seen you this week and this is like the 3rd time we've talked all week. Usually we see each other everyday and talk at least 3 times a day." _

"_Ok I know things have been different, but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore." _

"_Oh really, Troy when was the last time you came over to my apartment after practice to just relax with me. Or when was the last time, you just called me to see how I was, or took me out to breakfast or lunch or dinner. When was last time we went out on a date?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes._

"_Baby I've been busy with basketball and such." _

"_That's not an excuse and you wanna know why? Because when we were seniors in high school and you were so busy with basketball, you still made an effort to do all of that with me."_

"_So what are you saying?" Troy asked nervous._

"_I think we need a break." Gabriella said as Troy's heart stopped._

"_Wait are..are you breaking up with me." Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head._

"_No I just think we need some time apart to think about where we stand as in a couple."_

"_Brie I know where we stand. I love you and I wanna be with you. You're all I can think about. We can work this out. Baby I love you so much please, please don't do this." Troy said with tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose her not after everything they've been through._

"_Prove it. If you love me like you say you love me, prove it. Until you can do that, I think we should go on a break." Gabriella said as she got up and walked to his door._

_Troy jumped up off his bed and grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let her go._

"_Baby, please, please don't do this." Troy said as he hugged her tight._

_Pulling back, Gabriella had tears coming down her eyes._

"_I love you Troy, always have, always will, but I need to know that you still feel that way." Leaning up, Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before walking out of the apartment._

_Once she left, Troy fell back on his bed as he realized everything she said was true. He hasn't been a good boyfriend and because of that she lost faith in their love. Hours later, he realized that he and Gabriella weren't the only ones that were "taking a break." Turns out all the girls lost faith in their guys love for them. Each of the guys had no idea what they were going to do; all they know was that they had to prove to them that they love them. _

"_Guys its been a week since we've talk to the girls, what are we going to do." Chad asked as they all sat in the living room._

"_Well we do leave for home tomorrow morning for Christmas break, so we can talk to them on the plane." Zeke said._

"_Think again. They already left." Ryan said as he walked into the room. _

"_What do you mean they already left?" Jason asked as they all looked at Ryan._

"_I just got off the phone with my dad and he asked why we didn't fly home with the girls. Turns out they left this morning."_

"_What!? We always fly home together. Guys I think we really messed up." Chad said._

"_You think." Troy said as he looked at his best friend._

"_God I can't believe I let her slip through my hands. I waited two years to be with her and now I might not get her back." Troy said as he placed his head in his hands._

* * *

_The guys had just made it home from UCLA and Troy was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had called Gabriella to see if they could meet at the park so that they could talk, but she didn't answer the phone. He had no idea how he was going to survive without her because this past week had been hell on earth for him._

"_Penny for your thoughts." Troy looked up to see his dad leaning against his door._

"_Thinking about Brie." Troy said with a sigh as his dad sat in his computer chair. _

"_Yeah I kinda figured. Wanna tell me what's up because usually you and her along with the others fly down here together." Jack said as his son._

_Troy looked at his father before telling him what was going on. After Troy was finished, Jack looked at his son and could really tell that this was breaking his heart._

"_Wow. So you haven't talked to her in a week." _

"_Yea and its killing me. She told me to prove to her that I love her and I can't do that if she won't talk to me." _

"_Troy you and Gabriella have been together for 5 year. Every couple has problems."_

"_Yeah, but ours isn't usually like this."_

"_Troy I've never seen two people more in love than you and Gabriella. She loves you just as much as you love her. She just needs to be reminded."_

"_How?"_

"_That's all up to you." Jack said before he patted his son's back and leaving him to think. _

* * *

_Hours later, Troy was at the store picking up a few things for his mother. He walked down one aisle and to his surprise he saw the one girl that he couldn't stop thinking about. He watched as she tried to reach something that was on a high self and because of her height, she couldn't reach it. Chuckling to himself, Troy walked over to her to help._

"_Here, let me help you." Troy said as he handed the box to Gabriella._

"_Thank y-" Gabriella turned around to see that the person who helped her was Troy._

"_Troy?" _

"_Hey." Troy said with a small smile._

"_Um..hi." The two just stood there for a couple of minutes, before someone spoke up._

"_Thanks for the help." Gabriella said as she placed the box in the cart._

"_No problem. So um how have you been?"_

"_Troy do we really have to do this."_

"_I guess since you won't return any of my calls. I miss you and I'm trying to do something about it, but you won't listen to me." Troy said as they both started walking._

"_Because I already know what you are going to say and I want you to prove how much you love me in a different way. We've been a relationship for five years; if you can't think of a way to do that, then I guess this break we are on should be forever." Gabriella said as she walked away._

_Troy just watched as she away. He hated when she was right, but he had no idea what to do, all he knew was that he had to act fast or else he was going to lose her forever. As he walked out of the store, he saw a poster for the annual Christmas show that the town always throws. Everyone always goes and people do all type of things at the show. That's when it hit him on what he could do. Troy smiled as he walked to the car and pulled his phone out._

"_Chad, yeah call the guys and meet me at my house." _

* * *

_It's been days and it's finally the day of the show. The girls had no idea that the guys were performing neither did their parents at the fact._

"_Hey where are the guys." Kelsi asked as she sat by Sharpay._

"_I don't know, Ryan left out before us." Sharpay said as the show started._

_As they watched the show, everyone clapped, and laughed at all the different performance. Finally it was time for the guys to perform and they were more than nervous._

"_You guys ready?" Troy asked as he looked at his friends who all nodded and got into place. _

"_Alright ladies and gentleman, give it up for our last performers of the night." The mc said as the curtains rose up and the girls gasped._

"_Is that?" Alex asked. _

"_Yep." Gabriella replied._

_The girls looked to see their guy standing on stage with mics._

"_Hey everyone. We wrote this song for those special girls in our lives. We hope they like it." Troy said as the music started._

_**Ryan-**Darlin' I can't explain _

_Where did we lose our way_

_Girl it's drivin' me insane_

_And I know I just need one more chance _

_To prove my love to you_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll guarantee_

_That I'll never let you go_

_**All-**Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_**Jason-**I'll never walk again until you come back to me _

_I'm down on bended knee_

_**Jason-**So many nights I dreamt _

_Holding my pillow tight_

_I know that I don't need to be alone_

_**Zeke-**When I open my eyes _

_To face reality_

_Every moment without you_

_It seems like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

_**All-**Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me _

_I'm down on bended knee_

Chad looked straight into Taylor's eyes as he sang this next part

_**Chad-**Baby, I'm Sorry_

_Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done_

_Please come back home, girl_

_I know you out all your trust in me_

_I'm sorry I let you down_

_Please forgive me_

Gabriella watched with tears in her eyes as he boyfriend walked down the stairs and over to her. Troy grabbed her hand as he sang to her

_**Troy-**Yeah!_

_I'm gonna swallow my pride_

_Say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me_

_I want a new life_

_And I want it with you_

_If you feel the same_

_Don't ever let it go_

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love _

_It'll heal all things_

_It won't hurt anymore_

_Don't want to believe our love is terminal_

Troy got down on one knee as he continued to sing to Gabriella with all the passion in his heart.

_I'm down on my knees begging you please _

_Come home_

All the guys started to walk down the stairs towards their girl.

_**All-**Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_Down on bended-_

_Down on bended knee_

Each guys got down on one knee as the sang the ending of the song

_**All-**Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_**Jason-**I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_**Troy-**I'm down on bended knee_

_Once the guys finished each girl jumped into their guys arm and kissed them. As everyone around them clapped and cheered, none of the teen paid attention. Pulling back, Troy whipped the tears from Gabriella's eyes._

"_Did that prove to you how much I love you?" _

"_That and so much more." Gabriella said as Troy smiled._

"_So does this mean we're back together?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled and nodded._

_Excited, Troy kissed his girl and spun her around as he realized that he was never going to let her go again, even if it was for a week._

* * *

"Wow I never would've thought that you guys went through that." David said as his father just got done telling the story.

"So now you see that even the best couples get into problems. That was the worst problem your mom and I had, but I also learned a lesson. Every since then, I've always showed your mom how much I love her."

"That's why you always bring her home flowers or candy at least once a week." David asked his father.

"Yep." Troy nodded.

"Thanks dad. I think I know what I have to do. Can I go and see Jessica?" David asked his father.

"Sure, just call if you're staying for dinner." David nodded and hugged his father before going to his girlfriend's house.

Troy smiled as his surly saw himself in his son and seeing as his son was a Bolton, he knew that he wouldn't be home for dinner.

Walking down the stair and into the kitchen, he saw Gabriella making dinner. Smiling he walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist, before spinning her around and kissing her.

"Wow what was that for, not that I didn't like it." Gabriella asked once they pulled back.

"Just for being the best thing that ever happened to me." Troy said with a dreamy look.

"Oh baby; well thanks for choosing me." Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Trust me there was no other choice." Troy said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**There you guys go. This has been in my head for a while because I love the song oh so much. The song is On Bended Knee by Boys II Men. Please review and thanks again.**


End file.
